exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anaelle Mordia
"As Mordred, I had to choose between ambition and honor. I chose neither... I sacrificed my dignity to kill my queen, but could not bring myself to rule in her stead and was killed in battle. So if I once chose neither ... then maybe today, I can choose both." ''-Anaelle Mordia '''Anaelle Mordia' is a reincarnation of the Homonculus Mordred. Story In an Empty Desert Mordred was created as a homonculus by Morgan in order to achieve vengeance over Artoria, her rival; she succeeded in making Mordred a perfect killer, without honor or hope. Artoria and Morgan eventually killed each other, their legends disappearing one alongside another. Much later, Anaelle Mordia was born without any knowledge of her past. In the first Timeline, she was caught in a temporal anomaly in Harvard and appeared alongside Alex Spencer and Ethan Godwin in the empty plane known as The Desert. Ethan quickly fell in love with her, and sought to protect her, to the point of sacrificing his own existence. However, Anaelle discovered through The Spring, the mystical substance flowing within the Desert, her origins and her existence as the inheritor of Mordred, a fake human being born out of envy and desire for revenge against Artoria. From then on, it is unknown what happens to her, but Ethan and Alex were unable to find her and returned to Interra without her. Chance at Revenge Anaelle found herself transported into distant Britain, in the Ruins of Camelot. There, the voice of Mordred told her that Ethan had forsaken her and that he was the descendant of Artoria, the man she has to kill. Embracing her identity as a flesh doll created for vengeance, Anaelle obtained Mordred's powers and waited for Ethan to come and inadvertently open the way to the Holy Grail. Despite not expecting Ethan to be a woman, neither expecting the presence of Lance Deltan and Gwenda Sungaze by her side, Anaelle managed to isolate the person now known as Andrea Godwin and threatened her life, attempting to seize the Grail. Andrea, however, did not defend herself, showing remorse for abandoning her, and was ready to die in order for Anaelle to feel better. This caused Anaelle to realize that Mordred's voice had manipulated her ; forsaking her Arthurian grudge, she embraces Andrea as the latter takes the Grail and wishes for Anaelle, Lance and Gwenda to come with her. This results as Anaelle dying and returning as a Divine Servant of Capricorn by Andrea's side, in Enuma's palace, finally accepting herself for what she is. Knight of Infamy When Andrea was summoned alongside Yoruko Kyoka, whom she decided to honorably protect with her life in the Venatio, Anaelle swore to bring her back. She was summoned as Champion of Black where she learned that Dove, the woman who imprisoned Andrea, participated as an arbiter. Although Anaelle did not manage to kill Dove, by allying herself with Champion of White, she managed to obtain her wish of coming to help Andrea. She thus arrived in the Venatio and rallied herself to Andrea, fighting against her own mother and creator, now called Calixta. After defeating her, she managed to overcome her griefs against her and offer her a place by her side, uniting with her and Andrea in order to crush the threat of Amoralitas that threatened to devour the entire board. Victorious, she returned home to Enuma, helping her mother with saving Pavanne. Appearance Anaelle looks much like Andrea - a woman with long, flowing blonde hair. Unlike Andrea however her eyes are a bright red, and she has darker skin. She prefers to dress in red, once again contrasting with Andrea's traditional blue dress-armor. Personality Anaelle is at first a silent but kind young woman who, despite being amnesiac and ignorant about her own origins, attempts to do the best she can as a normal human being. Understanding that she is not - that she is merely an artificial creation made out of hate - greatly imbalanced her personality. Anaelle's feelings for Ethan/Andrea are a mix between Mordred's hatred for Artoria and her descendants, Anaelle's affection for them, sadness for what she considers betrayal on their part, and confusion born from her own identity crisis. This makes Anaelle, as the new Black Knight, quite unstable and uncertain of her own motives, and it does not take much for Andrea to shatter Mordred's influence and save her. After a long time meditating on her true purpose, Anaelle eventually blossomed into a strong knight that neither embraces nor rejects honor and seeks to save both light and dark, as she has cast them away before and now seeks to atone for this. Upon meeting with her mother and seeking to protect her role model, Anaelle forges a dual conviction that seeks to free her of further regrets. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As an ensouled machine, Anaelle possesses far superior physical abilities compared to mortal races, and easily fights against reincarnated Knights of the Round evenly. * Weapon Mastery: Anaelle's Excalibur Clarent is a dark counterpart to Anaelle's Excalibur and possesses similar, albeit slightly weaker and corrupted, power. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Anaelle of Capricorn, she possesses transcending abilities. (FOR: '''A, '''END: B, AGI: A, INT: D, MAG: C, CHA: E), befitting the chosen one of Excalibur Clarent. Said sword is her only known Advent. * The Avenger: Her persona as a Mahou Hogo is specialized in single-target elimination, and especially well-suited against individuals such as Calixta or Andrea. Storylines * Stones of the Sword features Anaelle as an antagonist. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso briefly features her. Trivia * Anaelle's name is similar to Andrea's while Mordia hints at Mordred's influence. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Desert Category:Construct Category:Divine Servant